


How to Keep a Jedi Quiet

by tomatopudding



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In “A New Hope” - when they first get captured by the Death Star - Luke, Han, Obi-Wan, and Chewie hide in the Millennium Falcon’s smuggling compartment. Despite his attempts at being grown up, Luke is frightened and babbling. Han has to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Keep a Jedi Quiet

When Luke Skywalker got scared, he tended to babble. Han discovered this only a few hours after they first met. The Falcon had been captured by the improbable space station, its escape pods jettisoned to give the impression of abandonment.

Knowing the Empire, there would be a thorough search of the ship so, in a split-second decision, Han opened the compartments he used to smuggle goods. The old guy - Cannoli, or something, Han thought - slipped into one and Chewie into the other. Luke, however, froze and began to speak non-stop, his nervous words running together so that Han couldn’t understand a thing.

Han shushed him and ushered him in after Chewie. The kid managed to stay quiet until they were in the compartment with the lid closed before his mumbled babbling resumed.

‘Shut up, kid,’ Han hissed, ‘Do you want to get us killed?’

This was, obviously, the wrong thing to say, as Luke’s words became more frantic. Chewie growled softly in Han’s ear.

‘I’m trying,’ the pilot murmured back, ‘The kid’s a motormouth.’

Chewie whuffed something else and Han had to stop himself from raising his voice as he let out a whispered ‘what!’

He could hear footsteps on the entrance ramp mingle with Luke’s babble. There was no more time. Han grabbed Luke’s shoulders and mashed their mouths together. He caught Luke by surprise and in mid-word. Han took advantege of the oppotunity and slipped his tongue into Luke’s mouth. The previously unresponsive young man was suddenly very responsive. Han almost forgot to keep an ear on the footsteps above them as his brain simply melted. The kid had a talented tongue. Despite his best efforts, Han felt his eyes slide shut.

The two men only broke apart when Chewie made a small noise, nudging Han in the back.

‘What -’ Luke began, confused.

‘Don’t say a word,’ Han hissed back, ‘I had to shut you up somehow.’

‘But -’

‘Nothing happened,’ Han insisted, ‘Got it?’

Luke nodded meekly.

‘Good,’ Han said, ‘good.’

He didn’t feel anything, Han told himself firmly as they climbed out of the compartment. Yet, Han couldn’t lie convincingly to himself, no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
